Las Consecuencias del Carnaval
by Haruka17718
Summary: Una historia de las consecuencias que hubo después del Carnaval HIME. Advertencia Yuri.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai HIME no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis historias.

Las consecuencias del Carnaval HIME

Prologo

El carnaval HIME fue un suceso muy importante en la vida de los estudiantes de Fuuka Gauken, sobre todo para las 13 protagonistas que vivieron la pesadilla de ver morir a sus seres mas queridos y tuvieron que luchar a muerte para intentar protegerlos, todo para decidir a la ganadora del festival que se convertiría en la esposa del rey oscuro, el rey de obsidiana y así comenzara un nuevo ciclo, donde se repetiría el carnaval, pero esta vez algo salió mal.

Este festival estuvo lleno de sucesos terribles donde la mayoría de las chicas se mancharon las manos de sangre, pero a pesar de que la estrella roja fue destruida, dando fin al carnaval, y que se les permitió regresar a la vida para enmendar sus faltas, no todo fue felicidad, despues del carnaval aunque los estudiantes no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido durante dicho carnaval, no era igual con las protagonistas, quienes tenían recuerdos de lo ocurrido, los cuales se presentaban como una pesadilla, un simple sueño y a veces como recuerdos muy preciados que solo gracias al carnaval habían podido obtener.

Pero no todo se quedaría en el olvido, ya que aquel carnaval de locura y sangre, traería consecuencias, para algunas más graves y para otras el hecho de poder confesar su amor secreto y saber que eran correspondidas, o al menos en parte, hasta el hecho de cargar con la destrucción y asesinato de varias personas.  
Esta historia trata de estas consecuencias, ocurridas a causa del carnaval y los cambios en las vidas de dos de las HIMEs mas poderosas del festival; Fujino Shizuru y Kuga Natsuki.

Acompañen me a ver los grandes cambios que sufrieron sus vidas debido a esas consecuencias.

Fin prologo.


	2. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de MAI-HIME no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise y solamente los utilizo para contar una historia.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me impulsan a seguir con esta historia

Las consecuencias del carnaval HIME

Capitulo 1 - Recuerdos

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde el termino del festival y la vida en Fuuka Gauken era nuevamente normal, ya no había peleas a muerte ni esos extraños seres apareciendo por todos lados. Todo había regresado a la normalidad, y la mayoría de los estudiantes no recordaban nada de lo sucedido, excepto por las 13 chicas protagonistas del festival, quienes aun tenían recuerdos borrosos como su de un sueño se hubiese tratado, aunque mas parecía una pesadilla con esos monstruos y aquel chico de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí, que les causaba miedo. Pero algunas sabían que esos sueños habían sido reales, aunque Shinso-sama había intentado borrar todos esos recuerdos para que viviesen una vida normal, no lo había logrado del todo, ya que la mayoría tenía recuerdos que aparecían como sueños o pesadillas y algunas creían que estos sueños, eran recuerdos de hechos que realmente sucedieron.

Este era el caso de Fujino Shizuru, quien últimamente había estado teniendo sueños donde peleaba con extrañas bestias, armada de una naginata púrpura y acompañada de una gran serpiente morada de 3 cabezas, y aunque estos sueños parecían irreales, ella sentía que realmente habían ocurrido o al menos era lo que ella deseaba, pues entre esos sueños había algunos donde aparecía la princesa de hielo de Fuuka, aquella chica rebelde que conducía una motocicleta y se saltaba clases, la chica por la cual se postulo para el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil, de quien estaba enamorada desde que la vio por primera vez a los 15 años, Kuga Natsuki.  
Shizuru estaba convencida que esos sueños en realidad eran recuerdos de algo que había ocurrido y que alguien deseaba que nadie lo pudiera recordar, pero para ella no le era fácil olvidar algo y menos si ese algo estaba relacionado con Natsuki, por lo que en vez de que esos recuerdos fuesen desapareciendo como le había sucedido a las otras chicas, con Shizuru era muy diferente, pues en vez de olvidar, ella comenzó a recordar aun mas acontecimientos extraños, los cuales parecían haber salido de una película de ciencia ficción, con aquellas increíbles batallas, esas bestias gigantescas y los poderes que emanaban.

Durante la noche recordaba las batallas que vivió durante el funesto carnaval, recordaba claramente esa estrella roja que solo unas cuantas chicas podía ver y que ahora había desaparecido al ser destruida. Pero sobre todo recordaba los momentos vividos con Natsuki durante el carnaval, los actos que realizo para proteger a la peliazul, cuando destruyo gran parte del 1er Distrito solo para vengar la muerte de la madre de Natsuki y evitar que ella se manchara las manos de sangre, esas muertes aun estaban presentes y le traían sentimientos de culpa, pues apesar de que lo había hecho por amor, y aquellas personas no eran del todo inocentes, aun así aquello era una crimen y algún día tendría que pagar por sus pecados.

Sin embargo había recuerdos que ni eran dolorosos, sino felices, las escenas ocurridas en la iglesia y la casa de té, las tenía muy presentes y por ellas sabía que para Natsuki, no le era totalmente indiferente, que todos esos esfuerzos para ganarse su confianza y poder poco a poco abrirse paso a su corazón, habían dado frutos, y aunque fue por un momento pudo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, aun recordaba la calidez de ese tímido besos indicado por la peliazul y sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en los suyos cuando eso sucedió. Aunque se arrepentía de haber tomado a Natsuki estando inconsciente y herida, recordaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su nívea piel y cada sensación experimentada en ese momento, por tanto no era posible que todo fuera solamente un sueño, porque sabia que aquello había ocurrido, tanto los recuerdos dulces, como los amargos, todos habían ocurrido y ahora deseaba descubrir si la peliazul aun recordaba algo de aquello, y si tenía la mínima oportunidad intentaría que recordase los momentos que pasaron juntos y aquellos sentimientos expresados en las ruinas de la Iglesia.

Fin Capitulo 1


End file.
